


The Other Side of This Life

by Love (crazylove)



Series: Whatever It Takes [8]
Category: American Idol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*named after the Grey's Anatomy ep that's on TV right now for absolutely no reason*</p><p>Matt visits a Christmas tree farm with his son, Bailey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of This Life

Anoop refused to have a live tree but Matt wanted Bailey to experience a real Christmas tree farm anyway. It wasn’t exactly what Matt remembered because this was Nashville, not Michigan. There wasn’t that biting cold in the air, just a flat chill that didn’t really bother him but it made Anoop shiver if he went outside without a coat. Instead of being the kid would was sitting in the passenger seat of a pick up truck he was the dad with a four year old boy bouncing in the back seat of the luxury SUV that they bought when Anoop got his first major check from the label and gave Matt permission to go a little crazy. He wasn’t sure what Bailey knew about Christmas trees or Christmas in general but he seemed excited. Matt gave Bailey a pair of reindeer antlers to wear which thrilled him. He kept adjusting the ears on his head and shaking them to hear the bells chime. Matt turned around to smile at Bailey when he stopped at a red light.

“We’re almost there, Bee,” he said. “Get excited!”

“I’m excited, Daddy!” Bailey said, shaking his head so the bells twinkled. He grinned at Matt, showing his teeth with his little nose all scrunched up and his matching dimples. Matt could stare at his smile all day. It wasn’t exactly like Anoop’s smile or his smile but he liked to think that he and Anoop were the only ones that could make him smile that way. That’s how he knew that Bailey was their kid.

“Me too,” Matt said. He continued to smile at Bailey until someone honked angrily behind him and he realized the light was green.

It didn’t take much longer to get to the farm. Matt followed the parking attendant’s directions and parked in the huge lot outside of the property.

“Let’s look at the trees!” Bailey said as Matt unbuckled him from his car seat. He helped Bailey climb down from the SUV. Bailey look his hand as they walked through the parking lot.

“I love nature,” Bailey said, looking up at him.

“Really?” Matt said, smiling at Bailey’s little revelation. He squeezed Bailey’s hand. Bailey nodded seriously and nearly lost his ears. He pushed them back on his head again.

“Yes,” Bailey said. “I love trees and animals and the sky and crocodiles and elephants and bears and whales and dinosaurs!”

“Wow, you love so many things,” Matt said. He stopped walking and knelt down in the gravel to look Bailey in the eyes. “You know what I love? I love you.”

He pulled Bailey into his arms and kissed his face until Bailey started to giggle and squirm in his arms. Then he stood up with Bailey in his arms and patted his butt.

“Daddy,” Bailey giggled, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck. “I love you!”

Matt smiled when Bailey kissed him on the lips and hugged him tighter.

“Not as much as I love you, Bee,” Matt said. He tickled Bailey until he was breathless with laughter. Then he let Bailey squirm out of his arms and run up to the front gate. The young kid working took the money for the entrance fee and stamped their hands. There was a large lodge where they sold Christmas wreaths and other Christmas knick-knacks as well as hot chocolate and apple cider. But beyond the lodge was the impressive part. There were rows and rows of pine trees waiting for them, miles of Christmas trees. Matt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“It’s so pretty,” Matt said. “It smells like Christmas. Can you smell that, Bailey? Do you smell all the trees?”

“Horses!” Bailey yelled, pointing ahead. There were hayrides pulled by horses that led deep into the tree lot.

“Yes, we have to do that,” Matt said. “Let’s get some hot chocolate. Or do you want some apple cider, Bee? What do you want?”

Bailey looked bewildered at the choices. Matt went inside the lodge where it was warm and there were live carolers in a corner singing Christmas songs. Bailey pointed at the carolers. Anoop was the one who started playing Christmas music before Thanksgiving since he had a couple of artists coming out with Christmas CDs so Bailey knew a lot of songs now.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly,” Bailey sang along, holding onto Matt’s pant leg as Matt poured a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate from a carafe. Then he poured a cup of hot apple cider. He sat down on one of the folding chairs that was set up around the stage where the carolers were singing. Bailey sat beside him, kicking his legs.

“They should sing Jingle Bells,” Bailey said.

“I bet they will, Bee,” Matt said. He blew on the drinks, waiting for them to cool enough so Bailey could try them.

“You gonna sing, Daddy?” Bailey asked, looking up at him.

“Not tonight,” Matt said. “But I love singing Christmas songs! We’ll sing some before bed tonight. How about that, baby?”

“But you sing better than them, Daddy!” Bailey said loudly just as the carolers finished their song. Matt smiled at them sheepishly and then put a finger to his lips.

“Indoor voice, Bailey,” Matt said. “Try the hot chocolate. Be careful, It’s hot, okay? Take a little sip.”

He helped Bailey hold the cup. He wondered if Anoop would let him drink this stuff. Was it okay? He didn’t want Bailey to burn his lips. Matt held his breath as Bailey took a sip. He didn’t look hurt. All he did was smack his lips together and look satisfied.

“Ahhhhhh,” Bailey said. “It’s good. Chocolate! Yummy, Daddy.”

“Glad you like it,” Matt said, trying not to laugh. “Do you want to try the cider?”

“More chocolate,” Bailey said. Matt let him have the cup and he drank the cider. Bailey nosily gulped the rest of his down. He had chocolate all over his mouth.

“Makes my tummy warm,” Bailey said. Then he covered his mouth and burped. Matt couldn’t help laughing that time. Bailey laughed, too.

“Excuse me!” he said.

“You little greedy gut,” Matt said. He tickled Bailey again, making him laugh while his reindeer ears jingled.

“I’m not greedy,” Bailey said. “I’m gonna tickle you, Daddy!”

Bailey attacked him, little fingers digging into his sweatshirt. Matt wasn’t wearing a coat although he made Bailey wear the UNC jacket that Anoop got him. Bailey scratched him more than tickled him but Matt laughed anyway. He grabbed Bailey and pulled him into into his lap.

“Tickle monster!” Matt said while Bailey laughed hysterically, still trying to tickle him.

“Raaaaaaaaaaaaawr!” Bailey roared. He wrapped his arms Matt’s neck and squeezed Matt tightly. Matt kissed his face and hugged Bailey back.

“You’re so silly,” Matt said. “I love my silly boy.”

“You’re silly, Daddy,” Bailey said. “You are silly!”

Matt laughed as Bailey wiggled off of his lap. He danced, jumping up and down as the carolers sang Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. Matt gathered up their empty cups and pitched them in a nearby trashcan. It was a pretty jazzy song. He sort of felt like dancing himself.

“Your little boy is so adorable!” a random woman said, pausing as she walked by. “He looks just like you!”

Matt grinned. He didn’t really know what to say and by the time he opened his mouth the woman was gone. But Bailey was still jumping around to the song. Matt got up and danced with him. He grabbed Bailey’s hands and turned him around. They sang Jingle Bells next so Bailey was really excited. Matt helped him twisted side to side as he bent his knees. It didn’t matter how many people were watching them just as long as Bailey was having fun.

Bailey clapped when the song was over. Matt clapped too, taking a deep breath. All that dancing was a work out.

“I like them!” Bailey said, turning to him. “They can work for Daddy. Singers. Right?”

“That’s an excellent idea,” Matt said. “I’ll get Daddy right on it. You’re so smart, Bee. Where do you get it from?”

“I listen,” Bailey said, matter-of-factly, tapping his ear. Matt had to laugh. He took Bailey’s hand.

“Let’s go outside and look at the trees,” he said. “We’ll go on a hayride and see the horses.”

“Okay!” Bailey said. He skipped besides Matt, holding his hand. It was a little chillier outside now. The sun was half hidden behind the clouds. Matt knelt down and zipped Bailey’s jacket up. He pulled his hood over his head. They joined the line of people waiting to get on the hayrides that led to the huge field of Christmas trees.

Matt was glad they didn’t have to wait long. Bailey was eager to pet the horses, grinning as he touched a leg.

“I love the horses,” Bailey said. “They are my friends.”

“Yes, the horses love you too, Bee,” Matt said. “We’ll take you to a place where you can ride a horse. How about that? Come on, baby, we need to get on the hay ride.”

There was a bunch of hay thrown into the back of a trailer with hay bales all along the sides so that people could sit. Bailey settled himself on Matt’s lap and leaned back against his chest. Matt kissed his hair and held him tightly as the hayride bounced along. They followed a path lined with all sorts of elaborate Christmas light displays, angels and trees and a big tunnel just made out of wires and Christmas lights. It wasn’t as spectacular as it would have been if it were night time but Bailey was still impressed.

“Christmas lights,” Bailey said, pointing. “Lots of them, Daddy. Lots! Look.”

“I see them baby,” Matt said. “We have to put some lights up at our house. What do you think?”

Bailey didn’t seem to be listening. He was staring at the horses instead of the lights now. The forest of trees came closer and closer and then they were there.

Matt helped Bailey off the hayride. There were so many trees that he felt a little overwhelmed. He didn’t know where anyone would start if they were actually looking for one. But Bailey ran ahead, apparently not intimidated at all.

“It smells good!” he called. “It smells like nature!”

Matt had to jog after him so he didn’t lose him in the maze. “Wait, slow down, Bee,” Matt said. “I don’t want you to get lost. It smells like pine trees.”

“Mmmm...” Bailey said. He waited for Matt and then hugged his leg. “Smells like Christmas. Right, Daddy?”

“Right!” Matt said with a laugh. He gave Bailey a high five. Bailey looked pleased. He reached for Matt’s hand.

“Where do trees come from?” Bailey asked, leaning into him. Matt gave his little hand a gentle squeeze.

“They come from the ground,” Matt said. He honestly had to think for a minute. “They grow from a seed in the ground.”

“Where do I come from, Daddy?” Bailey asked, looking up. The sun was already setting. Matt hated how it got dark so quickly. He lifted Bailey into his arms because he needed to hug him.

“I don’t know,” Matt said, giving Bailey a kiss. Bailey rested his head on Matt’s shoulder. “Somewhere very special, I guess.”

“Where did you come from, Daddy?” Bailey asked.

“A far away place called Michigan,” Matt said.

“You hug me a lot, Daddy,” Bailey said. He squirmed to get out Matt’s arms.

“I can’t help it,” Matt said, feeling a little sheepish. “I just love hugging you so much, Bee. You’re the best hugger in the world.”

“Okay, one more!” Bailey threw his arms around Matt’s legs and squeezed him tightly. Matt laughed, leaning over to rub Bailey’s back. He took a deep breath. Bailey smelled like hot chocolate and whatever lotion Anoop had rubbed all over him that morning.

“Okay!” Bailey said, twisting away. “That’s it, Daddy. You’re cut off!”

Matt laughed as Bailey ran back towards the trees, touching all of them, running in and out. Matt strolled behind him. He let Bailey lead the way. They went deeper into the woods, Christmas trees all around them. It was getting darker and darker so Matt kept Bailey a little closer.

“What are you doing, Bee?” Matt asked when Bailey wrapped his arms around a tree. The branches were all around him, pressing against his hair and his face.

“I’m looking for the perfect tree,” Bailey said. “The trees talk to me.”

“Of course they do,” Matt said with a laugh. “Of course they do, baby.”

“So I ask the trees if they want to come home with me,” Bailey said. “You have to ask nicely!”

“Okay,” Matt said. “I didn’t know this. I’m learning so much.”

“Good!” Bailey said. He ran over to a tree a little ways away and pressed his hands to it. Matt watched him closely. The sun was setting, the light blending in behind all the trees, but Bailey was the only thing Matt focused on. Bailey’s eyes were closed and as he leaned against the tree. Matt thought maybe it was true. Maybe Bailey really could talk to the trees.

Matt jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Anoop said. “It’s just me.”

“Noop!” Matt said, honestly surprised. He turned and threw his arms around him.

“Hey,” Anoop said again. He hugged Matt back tightly and kissed his ear. Matt pulled back just far enough to kiss Anoop on the lips. His lips were cool and he tasted like coffee.

“Where’d you come from?” Matt asked, heart still racing joyfully. “How did you find us?”

“I can find you anywhere,” Anoop said, looking at him seriously. “You said you guys were coming down here. My meeting got canceled.”

“Yeah, but this is a huge farm, Noop!” Matt said. “We could have been anywhere.”

“But you were right here,” Anoop said. “And I knew that.”

He left Matt go and the chill in the air hit Matt all of a sudden. Matt crossed his arms, still smiling despite the cold setting in as the sun set. Anoop was wearing a dark gray peacoat and a matching scarf. Anoop took his scarf off and wrapped it around Matt’s neck.

“You should have brought a coat,” Anoop said. Matt laughed.

“This is nothing,” Matt said. “In Michigan it would be like 20 below right now. I can handle it, Noop. What you talking about?”

Anoop pressed his hands against Matt’s cheeks. “Your face is cold.”

“I don’t know why,” Matt said. “You’re definitely warming me up.”

They kissed again, a sweet kiss that turned deeper and deeper with the smell of pine trees all around them. They didn’t pull away until they heard Bailey shout, “Daddy!”

“Hi buddy,” Anoop said. He knelt down to give Bailey a hug. Bailey looked delighted as he put his arms around Anoop. “Are you a reindeer today? I like it!”

“Hi Daddy,” Bailey said. “We found lots of trees!”

“Yeah I see that,” Anoop said. “So many Christmas trees. Santa must not know where to start.”

“Look at my tree,” Bailey said. He grabbed Anoop’s hand and tugged him forward. Matt followed as Bailey led Anoop over to the tree he had been leaning against.

“I talked to trees,” Bailey said. “This one said yes!”

“You talked to trees, baby?” Anoop asked. Bailey nodded.

“I asked the tree to be my Christmas tree. The tree said yes.” Bailey smiled at him proudly.

“That’s great,” Anoop said. He ran a hand over the back of Bailey’s head and glanced back at Matt.

“We gotta take the tree home,” Bailey said. “We can’t leave the tree. That’s my tree, Daddy. How do we take the tree home?”

Anoop looked at Matt again. Matt smiled when he saw that Anoop looked a little bewildered.

“My tree,” Bailey said. “We gotta take my tree home, Daddy. Okay, Daddy? Let’s take the tree home, Daddy. Right now!”

“Hold on, Bee,” Matt said. He knew that Anoop needed a little help. “We can’t--”

“Okay,” Anoop interrupted. “Okay, Bailey. We’ll get the tree. We’ll buy your tree.”

“Anoop,” Matt said. “You said you didn’t want a live tree.”

“Yeah,” Anoop said. “Yeah, I did. But I can change my mind. The tree wants to go home with us. I can’t say no to that. We’ll buy it. We’re gonna take your tree home, baby.”

“Yay!” Bailey cheered.

“Yay!” Matt echoed. He really was excited. He’d been wanting a live tree for Christmas ever since they moved in together in Nashville. Now he finally got his chance thanks to Bailey.

“We need a stand,” Matt said, excitedly. “And we need that stuff they put in the water to make the tree last. And--”

“We’ll get everything we need,” Anoop said. He picked Bailey and gave him a kiss. Then he kissed Matt too. “I’m sure they sell it here. I’ve never had a live tree before. You have to show me the ropes.”

“I’ll show you everything,” Matt promised. He kissed Anoop again and again until Bailey buried his face in Anoop’s coat and said, “Stop, Daddy!”

“Okay, we’ll stop kissing in front of you,” Matt teased. “We’ll kiss you instead!”

He kissed Bailey’s face and Anoop kissed Bailey too until he was laughing hysterically. Matt wrapped his arms around both Bailey and Anoop and gave them a squeeze.

“Wow,” Matt said. He took Bailey from Anoop’s arms and held him tightly. Bailey kissed him on the cheek.

“You can hug me,” Bailey said. “I like it!”

“I like it, too, baby,” Matt said. With Bailey in his arms and Anoop right beside him he didn’t feel cold at all.

Anoop flagged down the next employee that drove by on a golf cart. It was just about dark now but the stars hadn’t quite some out yet. There were lights all around but even without them Matt could see Anoop’s face and his kind, knowing eyes perfectly. Matt adjusted Bailey in his arms and then put his arm around Anoop. He couldn’t remember being so excited for Christmas before. Everything was different now and it was better than Matt had ever imagined.


End file.
